


Going Down the Rabbit Hole

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Collection of smutty oneshots / ficlets featuring Alfonse (and maybe a few others) and my Summoner OC, Alice.





	1. Author's Note

This is a collection of one shots / ficlets of explicit and/or implicit sexual content with Alfonse and my Summoner OC, Alice, whose profile you can read about [here](https://toyhou.se/2315487.alice-eclat-). These fics take place during different/alternate points of time in their relationship. Some of these fics have been and/or may be rewritten as reader-inserts.


	2. Love

In the dead of night when all of the Heroes have gone to bed so that they can tackle the next day as they always do, Alice had stayed awake as per most nights, but the reason for this was not because of her usual thoughts to keep her up but rather something else entirely. How could she even think about falling asleep, let alone anything else for that matter, as Alfonse caged her in his arms, pinning her to the mattress with each strong thrust of his hips?

The room was mostly quiet, save for the heavy sounds of the bed creaking coupled with the strong rhythm of skin against skin to match with their moans. Their clothes lay on the floor, abandoned without a second thought, and the sheets creased with each rise and fall and slide of their bodies as they sought one another’s warmth.

Alfonse paused with his movements for a moment, his aching cock still buried deep inside the Summoner’s wet heat. His breathing was just as ragged as hers as he leaned down, wrapping his arms underneath Alice’s body and hooking his hands around her shoulders. Her chest pressed flush against his, Alfonse could feel how hard the peaks of her breasts were, and without another second’s hesitation, he resumed his pace but at a slightly different angle than before.

Alice’s breath hitched as the prince’s length caressed her in places he wasn’t reaching before, and her arms instinctively coiled around his sweat-slicked figure to hold him close. She wanted to keep holding onto him and lever let go, now or ever.

“ _Nngh_ –” Alice bit on her lower lip to suppress a moan, but Alfonse had heard it, and it only made him slam his cock even deeper and harder inside. Alice threw her head back and cried out at the abrupt change in intensity, but she did not complain.

“Let me hear you,” Alfonse panted into her ear, his voice much deeper and huskier than it ever was in the day. A loud moan slipped past his mouth when he felt his sweet Summoner tighten around him, pulling him in even more and more. “Let me hear how good I make you feel…” He almost sounded pleading as he didn’t want Alice to hold back. He didn’t want her to hold anything back as she did that more than enough her entire life. He wanted to spoil her.

“A- _Alfonse_ …” She wanted to tell him how good it felt. How good he felt. But the unrelenting pleasure was dizzying and overwhelming. She was drawing a blank and could only think of his name. Just him and nothing else. So she moaned those two precious syllables, over and over again with her delightfully drunken voice as she ran her fingers down his back, her nails digging into his skin.

“ _Gods, Alice…_ ” The Askran prince groaned her name in return, barely able to keep his senses as she lifted her hips to meet with his already faltering thrusts, clenching down around him. He wouldn’t be able to keep up much longer, but it seemed like she was the same, judging by her heavy and quick breathing and rising tension in her body.

“Alf– _Alfonse_ , I- _I_ …” Alice could only whine and whimper, teetering on the edge of release. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and Alfonse lovingly kissed them away.

“ _Shh_ ,” he gently shushed her, trying to regain some of his rational thought so that he could assure her. “It’s okay,” he told her, pausing for a second with a grunt as he gave another strong thrust. “You don’t have to be scared,” he reminded. “It’s okay to let go. You can let go and feel good.”

_You’re allowed to feel this good and happy_ , is what he was trying to tell her.

Locking his lidded eyes with hers, Alfonse whispered, “Let me see you cum.”

So she did. With a quiet cry, she let herself go, locking her ankles around her beloved prince, brokenly calling out his name in bliss as she held him tightly against her. Everything about Alice in this state–her open expression, her cute voice, the tight squeeze of her walls around his throbbing and twitching cock–was more than enough to bring Alfonse over the edge as well.

Because of the way Alice locked her ankles, Alfonse couldn’t pull out. She didn’t want him to pull out, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to either. Both of them were more than willing to responsibly deal with whatever consequences may happen, so he buried himself deep inside, biting down on the Summoner’s shoulder as he found release.

Their moans mingled together in the sex-scented air, aftershocks of their peaks resonating throughout their bodies and able to feel each twitch and pulse of where they were connected. With a shaky whimper, Alice carefully let go, her muscles tired, and Alfonse gingerly pulled out with a soft groan.

The prince lay by her side, draping an arm over her waist and pulling her towards his heaving chest. “Are you okay?” He asked, completely spent and out of breath.

Alice was unable to form any words, her throat dry. She nodded her head and swallowed thickly before flashing Alfonse a dazed and pleased mile. She reached up to brush her fingers across his flushed cheek, and he in turn gently grasped her arm, turning it so that he can press his lips on her inner wrist, above her pulse.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more,” she beamed, her breathing starting to even out.

“I love you most.”


	3. Proof of Life

The surprised gasp barely leaves Alice’s mouth before Alfonse claims her lips with his own, catching her completely off guard. The force of the sudden kiss causes Alice to stumble back a few steps, but Alfonse keeps pushing forward with a certain sense of determination and urgency not to break the kiss apart. It isn’t long before the Summoner’s back meets with the wall, and the impact of it instinctively makes her gasp.

Alfonse takes that as his opportunity to slip his tongue between the woman’s lips open lips, tasting her mouth as his hands strongly grasp at her waist, prompting her to moan softly against him. Alice can barely breathe from the intensity of this liplock, and she has no idea what spurred on this fierce and passionate display from the usually calm and collected prince.

Alfonse pushes himself up against Alice, diminishing as much space as possible between them, but his armour is in the way. He finally breaks the kiss apart with a huff, leaving Alice to lean against the wall, confused, dizzy, and panting for air as he works on unclasping his armour. His actions seem frantic, almost desperate. The pauldron and top armour falls to the floor with a loud crash, the Askran prince uncaring of it as he presses himself back up against Alice once more, pinning her flush against the wall, chest-to-chest.

“Alf— _ah_! _A_ - _Alfonse_ ,” she tries to call his name, inhaling sharply and stuttering when the prince starts grinding his hips against hers, his hands grabbing whatever he can of the Summoner’s body and feel her underneath his palms. She tries to bite back another moan that threatens to slip through as she asks, “Wh-What’s gotten into you?”

“ _I almost lost you_ ,” he answers breathlessly as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, but she can still hear the frightened tremble of his voice. He starts grinding faster and harder, almost like the admittance of his words are what’s fueling his actions. A broken moan slips past his lips as the friction causes his blood to rush. His voice almost cracks as he repeats, “I almost lost you back there.”

It all finally makes sense to Alice. They had just recently returned from a battle that was a little too close for comfort. Two of the Heroes in the team had already fallen, much to the Summoner’s frustration. That was when a red mage had attempted to launch an attack on the unsuspecting woman, but magic had no effect on her. If anything, she was merely pushed back from the blast of it, but that mage was working in tandem with an axe user who happened to take that opening as his chance and swing down at her.

Alfonse was too far away to come to her aid, a lance unit keeping him busy. It was a close call, but thankfully Chrom and his trusted steed were able to reach Alice in time and get her to safety without any casualty on her part.

A troubled look crosses over Alice’s features, and she fights back the temptation to move her hips in sync with Alfonse’s and chase that sweet buildup of pleasure. There’s something far more important she needs to address, and it’s something he needs too. With a gentle whisper of his name, the Summoner asks the prince to look at her, and he reluctantly does so, his movements slowing down.

His eyes are wet with unshed tears of fear and frustration towards his own uselessness at keeping her safe from harm. Alice takes his cheeks into her palms, her touch soft and tender that it steals Alfonse’s breath away and stuns him motionless. “I’m here,” she tells him, bringing his face closer and allows her warm breaths to brush along his lips. “I’m here, Alfonse. I’m right here with you.”

The young prince takes a shaky breath, and he leans forward to rest their foreheads together. He glances up at Alice through his lashes, his gaze still holding so much emotion behind it. “ _Please_ …” he whispers as he slowly starts to rock his body once again and run his hands along the woman’s sides. “Please, let me feel you… Let me touch you. Hear you. So that I know you’re still here.”

“Of course,” Alice exhales softly as she takes one of the prince’s hands and guides it to slip underneath her shirt where he can feel her skin. She leads his palm up towards her left breast, above her heart that’s beating loudly and true.

“ _Gods, I love you so much_ ,” Alfonse murmurs as he moves to kiss the Summoner, softer than before but still full of depth.

Alfonse removes his hand from her shirt, and he instead deftly works to slip it underneath the hem of her pants and underwear, allowing his fingertips to trace her lips. Alice pulls away from the kiss to tilt her head back and let out a blissful sigh, her eyes fluttering shut. He carefully slips a finger inside her folds, and Alice’s knees buckle with a soft gasp from the intrusion. She grips onto his shoulders to support herself, and his other hand holds her steady. She trusts him to not let her fall.

The clothes make things difficult and restricts much movement, but Alfonse doesn’t let that deter him from sliding his finger in and out from the warm heat. He’s careful to watch Alice’s expression and pleasure her accordingly. He swallows thickly at the look she gives him when she opens her eyes once more, his heart hammering wildly against his chest. Although she may be a woman of little words at times, her eyes say so much, and Alfonse doesn’t know how to respond.

He slips in another finger, and the Summoner grips his shoulders a bit tighter. The Askran prince leans his face close to her ear, a spot that only he’s had the privilege to know she’s completely weak at. He exhales deeply and slowly, his warm breath caressing her ear, and Alice whimpers, her body squirming against his by a fraction.

“My princess…” he whispers in a low and husky voice before groaning at the way he feels her squeeze around his digits. Alice practically melts in his arms, her arousal growing more and more as her breathing becomes more ragged. “I can’t get enough of how you feel around me…”

“A-Alfonse, please,” the Summoner whines, completely at his mercy. “I-If you say stuff like that, then I-I’ll end up wanting more of you.”

A blush forms on Alfonse’s cheeks, and he becomes flustered at Alice’s admission of wanting more. Of wanting him. It never fails to make him feel all giddy and even shy. It almost always makes him lose his cool, but he’s always more than happy to give to Alice when she’s already done so much for him. Even now, she’s still spoiling him by letting him touch her the way he wants even though she was most probably still shaken up from the previous battle.

Alfonse hums in acknowledgement, removing his fingers and guiding her to the nearby desk. With a single sweep of his arm, he pushes aside all of the desk’s contents. “Bend over for me,” he tells her, noting the way she shudders in delight from his command.

She leans forward, resting her forearms on the desktop while Alfonse moves to stand behind her. He pushes aside her cloak and proceeds to pull down her pants and smallclothes, allowing them to pool at her ankles before working on his own, bringing them down to just around his knees. He watches Alice shift around slightly in anticipation as he strokes himself until he’s fully erect.

Alfonse guides the Summoner to spread her legs a bit further apart, stroking her thighs and humming in appreciation. His cock runs along her womanhood before slowly easing himself in. Alice drawls on a moan at the warm sensation, dropping her head forward to rest her forehead on the desk’s surface. Alfonse gives the both of them some time to adjust before he starts thrusting his hips. He settles on an easy rhythm, biting back several moans with each push forward, the lewd sound of skin against skin filling his ears.

The prince leans forward, pressing the weight of his chest against Alice’s back as he continues with his ministrations, listening closely to her soft gasps and deep moans. His hands find hers, balled up into fists as a response to all the pleasure he’s giving her, and he firmly wraps his fingers around them. There’s nothing the both of them love more than holding hands when connected intimately like this.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you,” he speaks lowly and honestly, the situation causing him to be more open with his words. “I was so scared of losing you because of my own weakness. I don’t want to lose anyone else…”

Alice tries to turn her head around to face him as best as she could, considering their current position. “I know. But you have nothing to be sorry for, and you have nothing to worry about. I— _a-ah_ —I’m never leaving you, Alfonse. I— _Fuck_ … _Oh, fuck_ —”

The Askran prince chuckles at the way Alice trails off, falling apart at the seams as she mutters curses underneath her breath. She’s always so careful with her words, but in truth, she tends to default to a more vulgar way of speaking when she’s being herself with no pretenses and the like. It’s something Alfonse learned about her, and he revels in how he can bring her to this state.

“Does it feel good?” He asks with a punctuated grunt, thrusting much harder and faster now, and Alice almost chokes on her reply.

“ _Yes_ —! _Fuck_ , you don’t even need to ask, just— _nngh_ —!!”

“It feels good for me too,” Alfonse admits, his hips already starting to stutter and falter, and he feels his legs starting to grow weak. His cock twitches and throbs in accordance with his words. “You feel so good, Alice. So, so good… _I'm_ —”

With a sharp gasp, Alfonse pulls out just before he cums, the white substance spilling onto the floor below. He holds Alice by her hips to steady himself as his body trembles with the released pleasure. His breathing is heavy, and sweat frames his face as the Summoner moves to shakily stand back up to her full height. She turns to face the prince and offers him a smile as she adoringly cups his cheeks.

He returns her dazed smile before clarity hits him, and he lowers his head in embarrassment. “I-I apologize.”

“It’s fine,” Alice tells him timidly, misunderstanding what his apology was for. “I still enjoyed myself.”

“N-No, I meant, I’m sorry for kissing you so roughly without your permission.”

“Oh, that… You did surprise me, but you know that we’re lovers, right? You don’t have to ask for my permission every time. And besides, I trust you to know what I’m comfortable with and what I don’t like. …In any case, I… like it when you surprise me like that,” Alice replies with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Really?” Alfonse asks, genuinely surprised.

The Summoner nods her head, her gaze shifting to the side as she confesses, “Yeah, I like when you take the lead like that…”

“O-Oh, well—”

The prince’s response is interrupted by another Hero’s voice coming from the other side of the door. “Has anyone seen Prince Alfonse? There’s a matter I wish to discuss with him.”

Another person answers them, “He was looking for the Summoner after the last battle. She’s in the study, so you might want to try there.”

Behind the closed doors, both Alice and Alfonse are frantically trying to put their clothes back on and clean up their mess, hiding any sort of evidence of their little and unexpected tryst.

“ _Shit, shit, shit—_!!”


	4. Sleeping Summoner

Alfonse stares at the sleeping Summoner, his cheeks growing warm when he remembers the conversation they had just a couple of nights prior. Although she struggled initially with her request, stumbling and fumbling with her words, Alice had asked him if he would be comfortable with the idea of him intimately touching her while she slept. Needless to say, Alfonse was surprised and flustered to have heard such a thing from her own lips, shy and prude as she was.

"I... want to try it," she confessed with an embarrassed smile that seemed more nervous than anything else. "I want to know how it would feel like."

"Are you sure?" Alfonse asked, still uncertain to the whole idea but more than willing to give it a try if this was truly what she wanted. "I don't like the idea of doing something to you or your body without your consent."

Alice's heart had thumped then, touched by his consideration. Her smile widened a bit, and she reached out to take Alfonse's hands in hers, squeezing them to show her affection. "You have my consent," she assured him. "I trust you, Alfonse. I know you wouldn't do anything that would hurt me or do anything I wouldn't like."

Now it was his turn to blush and have his heart soar from the Summoner's sincere and kind words that she would trust him completely like this. "If it's something you want to try, then I'll do it."

Alice beamed. "Thank you, Alfonse!"

The two discussed the idea further afterwards, making sure they each knew and understood their respective boundaries and the like. It took some time for Alfonse to gather his courage, but the night before, he had asked Alice if she would be willing to do it the following night, and she had agreed, once again giving her voiced permission.

Alfonse is undoubtedly feeling nervous as he carefully positions the Summoner sleeping on her side to lie down on her back instead. He slowly makes his way to hover over her body, his hands resting on the mattress to support his weight. She was usually a relatively light sleeper and prone to randomly waking up in the middle of the night, so if she's sleeping heavily like this, then it must mean that she's rather exhausted. In that case, wouldn't it be better to let Alice sleep in rather than risk waking her up like this? _She could use the rest_ , Alfonse argues to himself, but Alice had already expressed her wish to try something like this, and he wants to give her everything she wishes for.

Biting at his lower lip, Alfonse experimentally brings one of his hands over to the space between Alice's legs. With cheeks warm with embarrassment, he rubs at her sex through her short shorts, but it doesn't seem to garner any sort of reaction from the sleeping Summoner. Perhaps the material makes it too difficult to make her feel anything and get her to even stir.

Exhaling a soft sigh, the Askran prince positions himself on his knees instead and carefully hooks his fingers underneath the band of Alice's shorts. His eyes keep darting from her legs to her face as he removes the garment, wanting to make sure he doesn't accidentally wake her up before he can even do anything. Alice looks to be undisturbed from her slumber, and Alfonse finally manages to get the shorts off of the Summoner's legs. He makes sure to treat Alice's clothes with utmost care and places the article of clothing somewhere safe at the side of the bed for the time being.

Alfonse brings his attention back to Alice, and his breath hitches. Even though they've been intimate more than enough times already and seen each other at their most vulnerable, it still makes Alfonse's heart skip a beat seeing the Summoner's bare skin like this. He moves back to his initial position of hovering over her, but after staring down at her figure for a while, he decides to change his plan of action.

Instead of going straight for Alice's womanhood, Alfonse slowly drags her camisole upwards to reveal her breasts. The prince ends up staring at her exposed chest for quite a while, his heart rate speeding up a bit at the sight before him. He swallows the lump in his throat before resting one of his hands upon her left breast. He gives the flesh a tentative squeeze, and his teeth dig into his bottom lip once more at how soft it feels against his palm.

He plays around with it for a while, squeezing and groping, his touches soft and considerate, but he does give the occasional tweak, pinch, and pull of her nipple. It becomes rather pert at some point, and Alfonse notices the way Alice seems to be breathing a bit heavier than she was before. Unbeknownst to him, he smiles at that noticeable change, and he continues with his ministrations as he leans down and brings his mouth over to her other breast. With one hand teasing the left pert nub, Alfonse uses his mouth to lavish attention to the other one. He doesn't use his teeth as Alice requested he refrain from doing so beforehand, so he sticks with using only his tongue and lips.

Alfonse twirls the nipple around with his tongue and flicks it every now and then. He delicately wraps his lips around it and sucks with gentle but firm care. Alice is incredibly self-conscious about the size of her breasts, so she usually doesn't like it when Alfonse focuses too heavily on them, but now he can do so and fully appreciate everything about her body that he's grown to love so much. He finds himself moaning against Alice's chest as he continues to play with her nipples, his blood flowing down to between his legs.

He hears a sound come from her lips, prompting his gaze to flicker up to her face while continuing with his actions. _Was that a moan from her?_ It was so quiet and airy that it was difficult to tell, but Alfonse knows that he's beginning to get a reaction out of her. He hopes that he's able to do well and meet with the Summoner's expectations for the night.

Eventually, he decides to leave Alice's chest alone for the meantime and brings his attention back to her sex. When he presses his fingers against her, he finds her panties to be damp. Despite his initial reluctance to the idea, Alfonse seems to be slowly opening up to it and getting into it. The fact that he can get these kinds of reactions from Alice even while she continues to sleep is rather empowering to him, and the fact that she trusts him enough to give her permission to have him touch her like this makes his heart swell with unadulterated love.

With a tender look upon his features, Alfonse pushes aside the obstruction. He strokes her entrance with gentle and loving motions and turns his gaze towards Alice's slumbering face. "I love you," he says just barely that above of a whisper as he slips one of his fingers inside.

The Askran prince bites back a low groan at the warmth that envelops his digit. Somehow, it feels more different doing it like this than when both parties are awake. Alfonse crooks his finger and begins to pump at a slow and steady pace, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Alice's face and take in each shift of her peaceful expression and each hitch of her breaths.

She's beginning to stir, her body squirming and moving slightly of its own accord, and Alfonse swallows thickly. _This is... really hot_ , he thinks idly to himself. He supposes he can finally understand why Alice was interested in trying this out. _Fuck, he wants her._ He wants to take her completely _now_ and feel her tight muscles wrap around his aching cock.

With his own breaths becoming even more and more deep and heavy from his own growing arousal, Alfonse clumsily pulls down his pants to take out his cock. It's a bit difficult and awkward doing so with one hand as the other is too busy with its task of finger fucking Alice, but he's able to do it in the end.

With his free hand, Alfonse wraps his fingers around his shaft and begins to pump himself in time with each thrust of his finger inside the Summoner. His cock throbs, hungry for more than just this, and with a shaky sigh, he repositions himself so that he can align the tip of his length to Alice's entrance. There's no reason for him to do so, but Alfonse reaches a hand out to stroke his lover's cheek. Even though she's still asleep, albeit most probably close to being roused awake, Alfonse still tells her regardless that he's going to start now and slowly begins to push into her.

" _Ohh—_ " Alfonse tilts his head back to face the ceiling, eyes screwed shut as he chokes on his words before bowing his head back down with a drawled moan. " _Gods—_ "

Alice feels _so tight_ and good around him, he fears he might actually cum right then and there. He's able to keep his climax at bay for the time being and prolong this wonderful sensation. Alfonse begins to thrust his hips while being mindful of his force and speed. He doesn't want to possibly risk hurting Alice, even when she's unconscious like this.

Alfonse moans at the way the Summoner's body is reacting on its own to him and his presence. A few whimpers and whines fall from her lips as her walls constrict around him, taking his thick cock _so well_. He continues rocking his body against hers, groaning and sighing at how _hot_ everything feels. Alice seems to be stirring even more now, and Alfonse suspects that she'll wake up soon, so he slows down a bit as to not overwhelm her or possibly scare her.

"Mmgh...?" Alice makes a dazed and questioning sound as her eyes begin to flutter open. Why does her body feel so hot? Why does it feel _so good_? Her mind still isn't fully awake, but her mind is registering pleasure coursing through her entire being, and she exhales a dragged out moan that lingers in the air as she cranes her head back into the pillows.

Her hips lift themselves off the bed of their own accord as she slowly starts to become vaguely aware of something _thick_ and _incredibly hot_ inside her, rubbing and twitching against her walls. Alice arches her back and subtly lifts her legs up, still uncertain of her own surroundings, but this feels _so nice_. She feels _so, so good..._

" _Alice..._ " the prince moans out the Summoner's name to gather her half-dazed attention, barely conscious himself through the haze of his own pleasure. "My sweet, sweet Alice..."

"Hmm, Alfonse...?" The woman wonders if she's dreaming. She feels as though she's on the cusp of being awake and being asleep, and she doesn't know if this is real or not, but no matter which it is, _because it's Alfonse_ , she ends up smiling. She practically melts into his touch and gives in completely to him, trusting the prince entirely to take care of her. "Mmmm... Alfonse..." She lazily raises her arms and hangs them over his shoulders as she allows her eyes to fall shut and give in to the sensations that fill her. " _Keep going..._ "

" _Yes..._ " He complies with her request, refusing to stop now. He continues fucking Alice in her dazed and barely conscious state before he feels himself getting close, the tension in his body threatening to let loose. With a few more powerful thrusts of his hips, Alfonse cums inside Alice while biting back a strangled cry, his hands desperately clutching onto the sheets. After milking himself out completely inside her warm and wet hole, he pulls out with a shudder and checks upon the Summoner.

She seems to have fallen back asleep which is... really something, Alfonse supposes. He guesses that he'll just have to ask Alice in the morning her thoughts on how this little endeavour of theirs was—if she even remembers it since she wasn't fully there as it happened—but for now, he should go and get cleaned up. He wipes the both of them down with a damp and warm cloth then proceeds to dress them both.

Alfonse takes his place on his side of the bed, turned to his side so that he can look at Alice. There is nothing but love in his eyes as he watches her sleep, and he smiles. He presses his lips upon her cheek in a lingering kiss before settling himself comfortably underneath the blankets. He murmurs sweet words of affection and closes his eyes, hoping to wake up to a bright and fulfilling morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A satisfied hum passes through Alfonse's lips that continues to praise the Summoner's inner thigh with affection. His eyes, lidded with love and desire, flicker over to Alice's face and locks his gaze with hers. Her already heavy breaths hitch in her throat at the look he gives her, her heart thumping wildly against her chest that heaves with each inhale and exhale.

"A-Alfonse..." The Summoner whines his name, unable to say the words she wants to say due to her embarrassment. She hopes the prince will understand what she wants, judging by the pleading tone in her voice and encouraging hands that bury themselves within his hair.

"I know," he tells her, offering her a warm smile tinged with an apology. He can't help it. The longer he prolongs things, the more those cute and open expressions of hers he'll be able to see. But he knows he shouldn't tease her too much and deprive her of the things she wants. Alice has already lived enough of her life with nothing, so he will give her everything.

The prince repositions himself with his face in between Alice's legs. He can hear her try to hold her breath in anticipation, but it all comes rushing out in a shaky sigh when he runs his tongue along her sex. Her legs instinctively move to close in on him, but Alfonse firmly keeps them in place.

" _Ah_ —"

Alfonse relishes in that small sound his precious Summoner made, and it drives him to continue. He kisses, licks, and sucks relentlessly at her heat, unable to stop himself due to the sweet taste on his tongue and lips. Her arousal continues to flow, staining the sheets underneath her, but that's the least of Alice's worry.

The Summoner lets out a small squeal the moment Alfonse pulls his mouth away, only to slip two of his fingers inside with relative ease. He pumps them in a rhythm that starts out slow and easy, gradually getting faster the more out of breath Alice becomes. He's mindful of his pace, slowing down as to not overwhelm her and speed up once again as soon as he knows she's ready for more.

It isn't long before pleased moans fall from Alice's mouth. Her fingers grab onto the sheets, her body writhing to follow along Alfonse's movements. She breathes out and moans his name over and over again, encouraging him to give her more and more until she can't take it any longer.

Alfonse lays his cheek on one of her thighs that's trembling with the pleasure he's giving her, a sense of smug satisfaction filling his chest while watching his fingers disappear into the depths of her warmth. "Good girl," he praises her with a velvety voice, knowing how much of an effect it has on her when spoken like this in the bedroom. It was embarrassing the first time, and he ended up stuttering and biting his tongue, but now it was completely natural. "Alice, you're such a good girl."

Alice whimpers from his words, slapping one of her hands over her mouth to muffle her sounds, but Alfonse doesn't stop there and continues, pumping his fingers faster and harder, making sure to make his voice sound domineering. "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you, _Princess_." It's still a bit embarrassing for him to say such words and speak with such a tone, but he manages to bring himself to do it for Alice's sake and her pleasure.

She obliges, moving her hands away from her mouth and instead clutch at the sheets for purchase. Still, she continues to bite down on her lower lip, and Alfonse takes that as a challenge of sorts. He crooks his fingers and manages to find the spot that makes Alice gasp, the sound turning into a loud and drawled out moan as he continues to rub and stimulate the area.

" _God— **Fuck—!!**_ " The Summoner no longer holds herself back, her back arching off the bed as her hips move on their own to use Alfonse's fingers to chase that sweet pleasure. She clenches her eyes shut, relishing in the sensations that run through her body as she grasps even tighter on the bed sheets in an attempt to keep herself grounded.

She's so wet right now, Alfonse can't help but shudder with delight that he was able to bring Alice to this state. He retracts his hand, and Alice whines in protest.

" _No—_ " she cries to him, unable to stop her words from falling out, desperation obvious behind each one. "Stop— Alfonse, _please don't stop—_!! _Please, please—!!_ "

The Askran prince takes Alice's face into his palms and kisses her deeply. He allows one of his hands to sensually slide down her body, his fingers taking a moment to find her clit before teasingly circling it. He swallows up the muffled moan Alice makes against his mouth and breaks the kiss apart with a heavy breath. With his free hand, he gently strokes the Summoner's flushed cheek.

"Don't worry," he assures her with another kiss, much shorter and sweeter than before. "I won't ever leave you wanting. I'll give you everything you wish for."

His words are more than just sensual dirty talk in the bedroom. They are sincere, and he plans to follow through on that promise for the rest of their lives. He leans back, giving Alice some time to process his words and realize what they truly mean, watching as her expression shifts from embarrassment to one of pure love and joy. Alfonse returns her smile with one of his own, and he wraps his hand around his semi-erect cock, pumping it a few times while admiring the sight before him.

She is beautiful and alluring to him, in ways that he doesn't think she'll ever understand. Alfonse positions himself accordingly, rubbing the head of his cock along the Summoner's slit and finding delight in her subtle shivers of anticipation. He starts to push himself inside her, finding that she's been well prepared and is able to take him in with ease.

They both exhale shaky breaths of satisfied relief at the feeling of being one like this, and Alfonse braces his hands on the mattress by Alice's sides, hovering over her. He stares down at her with equally flushed skin and hooded eyes. When she lifts a hand to touch his cheek, he leans further into her warmth and smiles.

With Alice's nod of consent, Alfonse begins to move, thrusting at a strong and rhythmic pace. Alice hums, enjoying the sensation of Alfonse filling her completely. The way her walls wrap around his cock, pulling him even deeper and deeper makes his mind hazy and dizzy. The lewd and wet sounds of their union fills the room, and Alfonse is finding it harder and harder to focus on anything asides from how good it all feels.

Alice wraps her arms around his sturdy figure, running her hands along his sweat-slicked skin as she lifts her hips to meet with his thrusts halfway. He pushes his hot and thick cock into her, harder; faster; deeper, punctuated grunts leaving his lips each time. "Alfonse... Alfonse, _Alfonse_ , _**Alfonse—**_!!" She calls his name over and over, each time louder than the last until she's screaming it, accompanied by the loud creaking of the bed and slamming of the bed frame against the wall.

" _Fuck—_ " Alfonse shuts his eyes, brows stitched together as he curses underneath his breath. He leans down to press his body flush against his lover's as the rhythm of his thrusts falters. "Alice, I _can't_ — _I'm gonna—_ "

Alfonse cuts himself off short, biting down onto the Summoner's shoulder to muffle himself when he cums. His rigid cock twitches inside her as he spills his worth, body trembling as he does so while holding her body tight against his. Alice isn't too far behind, and the new warmth that fills her up makes her cry out, clamping down around Alfonse along with his climax. Her fingers dig into his skin as she desperately rides out the waves of her orgasm, leaving visible marks down along his back.

They lie there, breathless and embracing one another, their bodies occasionally twitching from the aftershocks of their shared orgasms. Alfonse is still buried deep inside Alice, but he leans back enough to look at her and affectionately brush strands of hair away from her face. He kisses her, softly and slowly, before pulling out, embarrassment alight on his cheeks at the sound that follows.

As they both slowly regain their breaths, Alfonse shifts over to lie down on his side of the bed. He turns to his side and pulls Alice close to his chest before bringing up the covers over their bodies to keep away the chill. He presses another lingering kiss on the crown of her head. They should probably get cleaned up, but for now, they want to appreciate this small and fleeting moment for just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like how this turned out, so I might rewrite this as a reader-insert.


End file.
